


Knotting Delights

by Perversions



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Animalistic, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dylas is mentioned once but he's not featured, Feral Leon, Hand Jobs, I'm not sorry, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Size Difference, i'm dirtying this fandom...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Lest is tired of Leon holding back, especially with his well-endowed cock. Tonight he planned on seducing Leon and convincing him to knot him. He refused to take no for an answer.Leon doesn't complain.





	Knotting Delights

**Author's Note:**

> A very good friend of mine asked me to write this and I did! She also requested to remain anonymous and of course I would agree to it. I hope you like it as much as she does. ♥

Lest stretched himself out on the bed. Any moment now, Leon would come home to see him. Today was the day—no matter how much his husband worried, he _wanted_ this to happen. He quickly made sure that they had everything they needed. Tonight would go perfect.

“Babe… what are you doing?”

With a grin, Lest sat up. Leon held a bag of fish in his arms, a product of his day. He would need to shower before tonight but that was fine. Lest still wanted Leon now more so than ever. It was the way his body was sweating and how his muscles stood out enticed that enticed Lest. He always loved the way his husband looked after a long day of fishing.

“Oh, nothing. Just sitting here, in my underwear, waiting for my super sexy husband to return,” Lest answered. He ran his fingers up his bare stomach. “Do you like what you see?”

Leon bit his lip. If he had his fan, he would have covered his face to hide his smile. Lest loved his smile and how it seemed to brighten a room. There would be times where Lest would try to joke and make his husband laugh just to see his smile. Leon moved to the freezer and put his catch away to sell tomorrow.

“Well, I would be lying if I didn’t like what I saw.” He placed his hands on his hips, looking at Lest’s body. “Have you been planning this all day? Just sitting in bed and looking all sexy-like to see if I would ravish you?”

“Is it working?”

Leon bit his lip again, fighting his smile. “A little bit.”

Lest squirmed. “Then why don’t you shower and climb back on the bed? I’m not saying I’ve prepared myself, but…” He moaned as he shoved his hand down his boxers, touching his cock. “I totally prepared myself for you… My ass is nice and _ready_ for a big wolf cock.”

Leon groaned and Lest could see his tail wagging. “It’s not that big…”

“Oh, it is.” Lest shoved a foot against Leon’s chest when he approached the bed. “Hold on a minute, Sharkbait. Shower first and then we can have some fun.”

“Baby, come on…”

“Shower. First.”

Leon rolled his eyes but took a step back. “Fine, but you stay right there. Don’t move from that bed, do you understand?”

“Oh, believe me, I won’t be going anywhere until you come back,” Lest assured.

He never saw his husband run so fast to their bathroom. Lest couldn’t wait for him to come back. Grabbing his boxers, he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. His fingers moved down to the plug he had inside him. He pulled it in and out of himself until he grew bored of the feeling and pulled it out completely. Lest moaned as he pushed two fingers into himself. He thought of Leon’s cock and how good it would feel to finally have it.

The longer he played with himself, the more he thought of the other thing he had planned. Lest moaned at the prospect of it all. He couldn’t wait to have Leon in him, hoping that he would finally give Lest what he had been begging for.

Lest opened his eyes and saw Leon watching him. His husband had a hungry look on his face. That look always ignited the fire in Lest’s belly. He looked at Leon’s wet body and thought about how _good_ it would be to have him on top.

Spreading his legs, Lest showed off his loose hole. “You like what you see even more now?”

“Oh, I do.” Leon’s tail was wagging and Lest loved how that happened when he was happy. He stepped forward and pulled Lest’s fingers out of his hole, bringing them to his mouth. “Mm… You just couldn’t wait, could you, baby?”

“With a husband like you? How could I?” Lest pulled his fingers back and sat up. He pressed a few kisses to Leon’s jaw. “Before we do, though, I have a request.”

“Anything for my baby.”

Lest swallowed around the lump in his throat. It was time. He sat up on his knees so that he could whisper in Leon’s ear, “I want you to knot me.”

That changed the mood immediately.

Leon pulled back, his ears flat along his head. His tail was rigid, and he looked even more nervous. “Baby, we can’t do that.” He gestured to Lest’s body. “Your… your body won’t be able to handle that.”

“I’ve been practicing, though.” Lest chewed on his lip at Leon’s incredulous look. “There’s this… toy that I asked Dylas to make for me. When you’re out late or I’m alone in the dungeons, I just go ahead and use it on myself.” He bit his lip as he looked up at Leon. “I can take it—I can take _your_ knot.”

His husband covered his face with his hand and groaned. Leon’s tail was tapping around on the bed now. Lest knew that he was thinking about what he said about himself. It was embarrassing to admit and even more embarrassing to ask Dylas to make it. However, this would be good for their relationship. All that practice would make things _better_ between them.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” Leon asked quietly. He couldn’t look at Lest. “If it hurts just this once, we’re not doing it again. Understand?”

Lest squirmed with glee. “I promise! I promise, I promise, I promise. I’ll let you know the _moment_ it becomes uncomfortable.”

Leon sighed, lowering his head. “I don’t know how I let you convince me to do this…”

“It’ll be worth it,” Lest assured. He kissed along Leon’s neck. “Please, fuck me already. I’ve been waiting all day…”

A growl left Leon, one that was feral and needy. He pulled away from Lest and grabbed the back of his head. Leon guiding him down to his cock, erect against his stomach. Lest looked up at his husband through his lashes. He looked beautiful like this, wet and needy looking. It was rare for Leon to unleash this wild side of himself. When he did, though? Lest _savored_ it.

Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue over Leon’s cock. He looked at him as he ran down his cock. Lest moaned as he kissed along the knot of his dick. His dreams were haunted by how good it would feel inside him. The fantasies his mind would come up with while he was alone in the shower or in the dungeons, begging for Leon to arrive and mount him. Lest was _hungry_ for it.

“You’re stalling,” Leon mentioned. “Maybe you’re more nervous than you care to admit.”

Lest looked him in the eye. “You should know better than to challenge me.”

Without breaking eye contact, Lest move to wrap his lips around the head. He moaned as he pulled Leon deeper into his mouth. It was nearly impossible for him to take his husband in his mouth. Lest did his best, though, and could take more than half of his cock. That was enough. He liked how Leon would toss his head back and moan. He would thrust carefully into Lest’s mouth, almost like he was trying to get more of his cock into him.

“Damn, your mouth always feels so good…” Leon muttered. He ran his fingers through Lest’s hair. “You enjoy sucking my cock, don’t you? Just going ahead and sucking it like the slut you are.”

Lest moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He loved it when Leon talked dirty to him.

Slowly, he started bobbing his head up and down Leon’s cock. Lest raised his hand to stroke what he couldn’t take in. Leon groaned. His legs were shaking as he tried not to thrust into Lest’s mouth. He was always so considerate of things like this. Not that Lest wouldn’t mind if his husband went wild on him. But he was willing to take one thing at a time.

Lest pulled off with a wet slurp. He stroked Leon’s cock, spreading his spit over it. “Your cock is twitching. Did you touch yourself thinking of me in the shower?”

Leon growled. He urged Lest to back to his cock, but he was resisted. “Why do you have to tease me, love? Don’t you want my knot.”

“I do…” Lest grinned at him. “But I want you nice and warmed up before that happens.”

Groaning, Leon tossed his head back. “You’re terrible…”

Lest chuckled as he leaned forward and took Leon’s cock back in his mouth. He sucked him long and hard, slowly moving up and down his dick. He closed his eyes as Leon gripped him by his hair. Lest whimpered as his hair was tugged hard. Raising his hands, he dug his nails into Leon’s hips, bobbing his head even faster.

“That’s it,” Leon said through a growl.

He tugged Lest back by his hair. Pushing his husband down onto his back, Leon grabbed him by his hips and pulled him in close. Their hips were flushed together and Lest moaned. Leon’s cock was pressed against his own. Leon’s was so much _bigger_ than his own dick. The size difference was a big selling point in their marriage. Lest remembered a time when they were dating and abstaining from having sex. He would get off just imagining their cocks rubbing together.

Leon moved his fingers to Lest’s ass, teasing his hole with his fingers. He was nice and loose, ready for a cock to split him open. “You’re going to take my cock like a good boy, aren’t you?”

Lest whimpered. “Damn straight I am…”

Taking his cock in hand, Leon pressed forward. The tip of his dick stretched Lest open and in a split second, he shoved himself inside. Lest tossed his head back, whining deep in his throat. Leon was just so _big._ Moving onto his elbows, he looked down. There was the bulge along his stomach. Lest moved his hand down and pressed against it, pulling a moan from Leon.

“I can only imagine all the people who would faun over you way back when,” Lest muttered. “They must have _loved_ how big your cock was.”

“I had a few who enjoyed my cock here and there.” He rolled his hips, grinning as Lest moaned. “I’d rather hear how much _you_ enjoy my cock.”

Lest grinned up at him. “Oh, you’re going to hear it.” Spreading his legs wider, Lest wrapped his hand around himself. “Give it to be, _daddy.”_

Leon groaned.

Pulling back until just his tip was in him, Leon slammed back home. Lest moaned as his body shook. Leon fucked him hard but slow. He wanted to draw out their coup and make sure that his husband enjoyed it. In the shower, he thought of how nice and pliant Lest would be beneath him, being fucked like a bitch in heat. _Fuck,_ when was the last time he _knotted_ someone? Leon couldn’t remember the person’s face.

Looking down at where his cock entered Lest, Leon could see just how much bigger he was. His knot pressed against Lest’s hole whenever he pushed in and his husband would let out a filthy moan. He instantly thought about what it would be like to knot Lest. Leon wanted to see how much he could fill his husband up with his cum and knot.

He _wanted_ this.

“You act like— _mm—_ you’re miles away,” Lest commented, breathless. “Just what are you thinking about?”

Leon moaned and pulled out of Lest. Grabbing his hips, he flipped Lest over until he was on his stomach, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. “I was thinking about knotting you like a proper bitch in heat.”

Lest wiggled his hips and moaned at the thought. “I’m _your_ bitch in heat, though.” He moved his hips until his ass rubbed against Leon’s cock. “Knot me, daddy. Please, I want it so badly.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Leon groaned. Lest was perfect; he was so perfect for him and he couldn’t be happier that they were married.

Leon gripped the back of Lest’s head and pushed him down to the bed. His knot pressed against Lest’s rim, ready to push in and fill him up. He could already feel his husbands hole wrapped around it so _tightly._ Leon pulled back and fucked into Lest hard. The way his husband was moaning for him had Leon’s head spinning. He wanted to fill him up more, more, _more._

Lest couldn’t believe how feral Leon had become. He had dreamed of this for so long, imaging what it would be like to be knotted and filled up like he was in heat. Whimpering, Lest looked down between his legs. His own cock was leaking, dripping down onto their bed. _Fuck,_ he was so turned on. His legs were shaking and Lest couldn’t force himself to be still. He supposed it didn’t matter as long as Leon was enjoying himself, fucking into him hard.

“You feel so good in me, Leon,” Lest whimpered. Lowering his hand, he gripped his cock, stroking himself slowly. He only managed to get a few strokes in before Lest took hold of his hand and pinned it to the bed.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Leon growled. He nibbled at Lest’s neck. “You going to cum from my cock alone.”

Lest gasped. He couldn’t do that—he _never_ did that before. “L-Leon, I can’t—”

“You will, love,” Leon muttered. He nipped at Lest’s ear. “You’re going to cum with just my cock and nothing else—just like a good boy.”

Closing his eyes, Lest moaned. Leon was fucking harder and harder into him. He could feel the knot expanding slowly. Deep down, he feared that he wouldn’t be able to take it. Lest immediately stomped that thought down. He had prepared for this moment for so long. There was no way that he was going to back out of this. Lest was going to take his knot and take it _good._

Leon was fucking him faster, pressing his knot deeper and deeper into Lest. He could feel how close he was to finally getting his knot inside. Closing his eyes, Leon bit down on his lip as he pushed his knot a little deeper in him. Lest whined, arching his hips to help ease the process. It amazed Leon to see how much his husband wanted it, to see how much he wanted to feel his knot in his ass.

Something snapped in Leon.

Gripping the back of Lest’s head, Leon fucked him _faster_ and _harder_ than he ever had before. Each slap of their hips together had Lest crying out for more. It didn’t matter that the others in the castle would hear them on the other side. He didn’t care that they could scare the animals in the nearby barns.

All Leon focused on was the urge to mate and claim his husband completely as his.

And Lest enjoyed every second of it—every thrust, every growl, every scratch of Leon’s claws. His husband had never unleashed like this before. They had fucked each other roughly, but this was completely different. It was _primal_ and Lest had waited so long for Leon to get like this. The words that were coming from his mouth had no meaning. It was only growls and snarls as if he was an animal out in the wild.

Lest loved it.

Leon whined when he tried to get his knot in Lest again. Reaching back, Lest cooed to him softly, running his fingers through damp hair. “I know, baby, I know…” Lest whimpered. “Just give it a bit more time and you’re going to get it.”

Whining again, Leon buried his face in Lest’s hair. His hips never stopped moving, his dick pistoning in and out of Lest. His body shook with each push of his knot into the tight hole he wanted to bury it in. With one more final snarl, Leon pushed it completely in with a wet pop.

Lest’s vision grew white as he felt Leon filled him up. His knot stretched him out more than he had ever prepared himself. Shaking, Lest pulled the blankets closer to himself, trying to adjust to the sheer size of Leon’s knot and the amount of cum filling him. It was just so _much._ He whined when he thought that there couldn’t be any more left to fill him. His own cock was still hard, twitching as if begging for a hand to touch it.

But Leon wasn’t done yet.

Moving to sit on his knees, Leon held onto Lest’s hips. He pounded into him, pressing his knot in deeper. Lest’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at how _good_ it felt to have Leon’s knot inside him. His own cock started to rub against the blankets, a tiny relief of pleasure that he desperately needed. Leon nipped at his neck, giving small love bites to the places that he knew Lest love. His cock rubbed against the parts of Lest that he knew would drive him wild. In a few more thrusts, he finally came undone.

Lest whimpered as he came, soaking the bed with each pulse. His body was shaking worse than Leon’s. This orgasm was something so completely different. He couldn’t explain it, but it felt so _good._ Turning his head, he cooed to Leon softly to calm him down.

“There you go…. Shhhh…” Lest kissed along his neck. “Gosh, that was _amazing.”_

Leon whimpered. He pulled his face away from Lest. He looked normal now, less primal. “That… that was good.” He shifted his hips, shifting his knot in Lest. “Does that feel good? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Lest shook his head. “Not at all. It feels really good.” He smiled at him. “I never thought the real thing would feel so much better.”

Leaning forward, Leon kissed along his neck. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” He shifted them up the bed until they were in the center, laying on their sides. “We’re going to be stuck like this for a while.”

What?

Lest looked behind him, his eyes wide. “W-what do you mean?”

Leon looked unimpressed by his question. “A real knot takes some time to go down. Your silicone ones can just pop out.” He shifted his hips, nudging his knot deeper into Lest until he moaned. “This, though? This won’t pop out until it goes down.”

He hadn’t thought about that. Lest looked down at the mess between his legs and on his stomach. He would have wanted a shower after all this was done. But now he was stuck here with his husband’s knot deep in his ass.

Lest groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “I can’t believe this.”

Leon chuckled and kissed Lest’s neck. “Don’t worry. The time will go by quickly.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?” He moaned when Leon wrapped his arm around Lest’s flaccid cock.

“I’m going to make you forget time until it goes down.”

Lest whimpered, trying to roll his cock further into Leon’s hand. “I’d like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Rune Factory/Story of Seasons has been a big part of my life and I wouldn't be the kind of person I am today. It's literally integrated in my nearly day-to-day life and I love it so much. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
